There is known a control device for an internal combustion engine including a motor that aids in starting, as is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-73838). The conventional art is configured such that when a variation amount (dP/dθ) of a cylinder internal pressure P reaches a predetermined value or more at the time of starting the engine, the motor is stopped, and motor assist is cancelled. Thereby, in the conventional art, the motor is operated only in the time period until combustion becomes stable, and the fuel efficiency and the like are enhanced.
Note that the applicant recognizes the literatures described as follows including the above described literature, as those related to the present invention.